


Make You Burn

by holeybubushka



Series: The Prank Was Foiled AU [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls having a lot of enjoyable sex, Lesbian Beth, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/pseuds/holeybubushka
Summary: Beth just wants to be the girlfriend Sam deserves. And if that means spicing up their sex life, then so be it.OrBeth and Sam work through some issues. With the help of a strap-on





	Make You Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case the title, summary and tags didn't warn you, this story involves explicit lady-loving. If that isn't your bag of chips, then jog on.  
> Also every fandom needs a lady strap-on fic. It's mandatory.

Beth isn’t sure where to look.

Everywhere she looks there are dildos. In all shapes and sizes. Some have ridges, some are curved in a usual way and some are so small Beth wonders why anyone would bother. Some, though, are so big she’d be concerned about doing permanent damage to Sam.

Sam is a foot or so away from her, scrutinizing every item closely. She looks gleeful, eyes lingering over the merchandise with a broad smile on her face. She picks up a large black dildo without a harness and turns it this way and that, looking at the toy from every possible angle.

Beth feels awkward just being here, but Sam looks so at ease and confident in her surroundings. With previous girlfriends, when it came to the bedroom Beth was always the more dominant partner. It wasn’t something she asked for, it was just what her partners assumed and Beth never bothered to question it. Sam, though, subverted her expectations entirely. Ceding control to her was the best thing Beth ever did because the sex was, by far, the hottest she had in her life. And when Beth brought up wanting to use a strap on Sam didn’t judge her. In fact, she threw herself into research with a kind of vigor that was equal parts sexy and adorable.

But, despite herself, when she looks at Sam scrutinizing all the dildos it reminds her that she isn’t ignorant in the way of cocks. The fact that Beth will not be the first person to settle in between her thighs and fuck Sam this way makes her stomach churn . Beth knows she’s being petty. She would hate it if someone used her sexual history against her. So, it’s hardly fair for her to do the same to Sam. Regardless, she feels a prickle of annoyance every time Sam holds the fake cock in her hands.

“Beth?”

Dammit, Sam must have noticed how quiet she was being.

“Beth, come over here.”

Beth complies, trying her best to look affable.

“Uh,” Sam frowns at her, her obvious enthusiasm dampened. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.”

“Do you still want to do this? Because if you have changed your mind….”

“No!” Beth says quickly, talking over her a bit too loudly. The shop attendant looks up from the counter where she’s putting prices on assortment of fancy-looking lubes.

“Okay, well, can I have some input in this please? This is sort of a two-person activity.”

“I just…ugh,” Beth waves at the shelf. “Honestly, I’m getting sick of looking at these weird silicon cocks.”

“Are you implying this sparkly rainbow dildo is _weird?_ ”

“Yes. Yes, I am. Because I have eyes.”

“Well, Beth, they may look weird on a shelf, but they have a pretty great practical use.”

“Well, yeah,” Beth says. Much to her chagrin she feels her cheeks redden. She tries to look away to hide her embarrassment but if Sam’s gleeful smile is any indicator she’s failed miserably. “I guess what I’m saying is, can’t we just choose one already and be done with it?”

“Hi ladies, would you like any assistance?”

The shop assistance must have sensed their confusion because suddenly she was next to them. Beth was grateful Sam insisted they shop at a female-run, queer- friendly outlet.  The girl, who has short bob cut and half a dozen piercings on her face, looks utterly unfazed by them.

“Hi,” Sam smiles. “We’re looking for a strap-on for us to use.”

“Fantastic, you guys will have a lot of fun,” the girl chirps. “Do you have an idea of dildo size?”

“Uh,” Sam looks nervously at Beth. “Beginners, I think.”

Beth only just smothers a snort. Looks like Sam’s past two boyfriends were lacking in the downstairs department.

“Well, we actually have a strap-on package for beginners. It comes with a harness, of course, two different dildo sizes and a bullet vibrator which is designed to stimulate whoever is wearing it.”

“Ohh,” Sam says, looking elated. Beth smirks. Sam’s enthusiasm is infectious. “That’s handy. Beth, come see.”

There are a couple of different varieties. The girl unpacks one box and lets them touch the merchandise. Beth’s no connoisseur but they look…fine. Both dildos are quite a bit bigger than Beth’s fingers and she supposes that’s the point of this exercise. Beth’s not a good gauger of size, really (besides the awkward time when she walked in on Sam and Hannah gossiping and discovered more about Matt than she ever cared to know) but Sam seems satisfied. They pick one that’s a deep purple color and head off to the cash register. Beth’s grateful. After spending the best part of an hour looking at dozens of shiny, silicon cocks all she wants to do is take Sam home for a hot chocolate and a cuddle.

By the time Beth has ambled over, the cashier and Sam are talking about a local jazz band. Sam is on a roll, throwing her hands up for emphasis as she tells the other girl about a new group she really likes. Beth smiles. Sam always looks the most beautiful when she’s excited about something. Even after dating for almost a year, Beth’s breath catches in her throat when she spots her girlfriend, flushed and radiant, after just completing an arduous rock climb. Or she’s struck by how stunning she is when she exits the bath, towel wrapped around her slick skin as she hums a show tune.

They’re about half an hour away from going back to Sam’s house. It suddenly occurs to her she will soon be fucking Sam, deep and hard, while her girlfriend bucks and moans underneath her.

Beth bites her lip, trying to stifle a groan.

Sam must have caught her expression, because she shoots her a look that says, _yeah, I can’t wait to rip off your clothes, either_ and suddenly all Beth wants to do is get Sam somewhere private.

Her phone vibrates, startling her. The shop keeper glances up and sends Beth a wicked grin.

“That was a loud vibration. Hope you didn’t try and steal any of the merch.”

“No, it’s my phone,” Beth mumbles, fumbling around to pull her phone from the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

She isn’t sure if she feels concern or annoyance when she sees the name of the caller flash up on the screen.

“What’s up, Hannah?”

“Beth, you have to help me!”

Beth feels her stomach drop to the floor. “What? What’s wrong?”

Sam stops what she is doing and frowns at Beth, concern writ large on her face.

“My car is in the shop and Josh was supposed to pick me up after tennis and he hasn’t shown up yet. I would ask Matt but he’s got practice and he lives so far away now anyway. Is there any way you can come pick me up? Plllease?”

Beth sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly. Now she knows that Hannah isn’t in any real trouble she’s starting to feel annoyed. Not that her sister knows that she’s ruining her afternoon. Hannah doesn’t try to shoehorn herself in her plans with Sam any more, but she manages to do it anyway. It’s almost pointless getting annoyed at her because Hannah genuinely doesn’t mean to be doing it.

Sam raises her eyebrows quizzically but Beth can already see the resigned look in her eyes. No matter how much Hannah can frustrate them, neither of them can bear to see her suffer.

 “You can’t take the bus?”

“I don’t think the bus even goes to our house and I don’t have any cash because I thought Josh would pick me up. Please, Beth?”

Her sister could still find a way to catch an Uber, but right now Beth can’t see any other option except cancelling her afternoon plans and bailing her sister out because her brother flaked on them.

The only time Josh forgets to show up to an event concerning his sisters is if he’s blitzed. This is the most likely explanation for his no show since she’s almost certain he’s over at Chris’ house. Inwardly, she curses her friend. Josh’s new meds have made him forgetful and he’s just exacerbating this when he drinks or smokes. Chris should know better.

“Sure, Han, I’ll be right there.”

By the time Beth has got off the phone, Sam has already paid for the strap-on and waiting by the door. Judging by her expression she knows what Beth is about to say before she even opens her mouth.

“Is Han okay?”

“She’s stuck with no transport after tennis. Josh was supposed to pick her up but….” Beth shrugs listlessly. She doesn’t bother to explain. Sam understands.

“Okay, well, raincheck?”

“Guess we have no choice now, huh? Ugh.”

It’s not so bad,” Sam says coyly. She reaches up on her toes and kisses Beth, short and sweet.

“Don’t worry, all good things come to those who wait.”

And it’s unfair, because Sam sounds so husky and mischievous and Beth _wants_ her now. She wonders if Sam would be amendable to a quickie. She certainly didn’t object last week when Beth sunk to her knees in her backseat of her car and ran her tongue along the wet heat between Sam’s legs. No, she wasn’t objecting to that at all. And if Beth tries hard enough, she can finish Sam off within fifteen minutes. She wouldn’t even be that late for Hannah.

But no. No matter how gorgeous her girlfriend is, Beth isn’t going to leave her sister in the lurch.

She groans as Sam waves to her as she drives off in her Audi.

She pulls her phone out and texts her brother.

_I’m not going to tell you why, but you owe me, Joshua._

+++

Beth hasn’t been so nervous to see Sam since their first official date.

It has been four days since they bought the strap-on and despite both of their efforts neither of them could find a time to see each other. It had made for a frustrating few days. Whenever she had a spare moment she pictured all the ways she was going to fuck Sam. Sometimes it was deep and rough until Sam came screaming. Or sometimes it would be slow and gentle, building Sam up slowly until she crumbled in her arms.

Suffice to say it made studying difficult.

So, when Sam finally sent her a text saying she’s free, Beth dropped everything and drove over to Sam’s house as quickly as she could.

Now she’s here, though, she finds she’s struggling to get out of her car. Her hands are gripping the steering wheel. She can feel the sweat building up underneath her fingers.

It’s not like she’s a blushing virgin. And it’s not like sex is even a big part of their relationship. Sure, it’s great, but Beth can name half a dozen activities she likes doing with Sam just as much, if not more, than sleeping with her. Unlike the other girls who have flittered through Beth’s life, she wants more than what’s between Sam’s legs.

But unwanted thoughts nag at her during the dead of night. She wonders if Sam is missing out on something. That maybe by being with her, Sam’s living an unfulfilled life, that there’s something her ex-boyfriends could offer that Beth can’t match.

She knows it’s ridiculous. She’s taken queer studies classes for God’s sake. She’s aware she’s being reductionist and stupid. 

Still, it would be nice to blow her mind. Fuck in her way that makes those two guys pale in comparison.

Beth shakes her head and gets out. If she stays out here any longer Sam will probably think she crashed into a truck.

Sam opens the door with a wide smile.

“Hey Sam, how are…?”

“In. Now.”

Sam pulls her through the door, slamming it shut behind her and reaching up and kissing Beth so fiercely she feels a shiver run down to her toes. Beth leans down, fingers gripping Sam’s waist through her cotton sweater.

Beth’s breathless when Sam finally pulls her mouth away.

“So…that’s a welcome that’s going to be hard to top.”

“I’m just really, really happy to see you,” Sam grins. “Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?”

They’re a giggling mess by the time they run up the stairs and down the corridor before stopping outside Sam’s room. Sam pins her up against the bedroom door and gropes her roughly, grinding up against Beth’s leg. Beth throws her arms around Sam’s shoulders, pressing the other girl flush up against her as they rut against each other, desperate for friction. Their kisses are, desperate, messy. Sam sloppily licks the inside of her mouth and it’s so needy and wanton Beth feels a dull ache beginning to build between her legs. Sam reaches around and grabs her ass, squeezes so firmly Beth gasps into her mouth. Sam grins into her kisses and Beth wants really badly to wipe that smirk off her face but that would require Sam to _stop doing what she’s doing_ and Beth couldn’t stand that, either. She reaches up and runs her hands over her breasts, feeling Sam’s nipples straining against the fabric, feeling a bit smug when Sam groans a little in response.

Sam pulls her mouth away, panting and short of breath. Beth wonders if she also looks disheveled.

“We better go inside, otherwise I’ll just have you right here on the floor.”

Beth whimpers, because she’s not opposed to that idea, but Sam’s taken charge and is pushing them both through the door, pressing her lips messily up against Beth’s again.

Beth isn’t sure how – time seems to be whizzing by so fast her head is spinning – but before she knows it she’s backed up against the bed, flopping down on the covers while Sam straddles her.

“Oh, God, Beth, you have no idea how hard these last few days have been,” Sam says. She licks her lips. “I haven’t been able to concentrate for days.”

“Me neither,” Beth replies. She runs her hands up Sam’s legs, dragging her fingers across the rough fabric of her jeans. Sam shivers a little as she looks down at her, a fond expression on her face.

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

They’re kissing again, desperate and hard. After a few minutes of frantic kissing and messy groping, Sam finally pulls her mouth away and moves down, nibbling and sucking at her neck while Beth sinks her nails into her back, arching up every time her girlfriend’s teeth scrape her skin.

Sam’s relentless when she wants to be, and Beth feels herself getting wetter with her every touch, grinding up against her, wanting to feel more of her.

Sam’s pulled off Beth’s sweater, and she’s lost her beanie somewhere between the door and the bed. But Beth doesn’t give a flying fuck where her clothes are, not when Sam expertly unclasps her bra, tossing the item across the room and leaning down and wrapping her mouth around a nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Beth groans, scrabbling at Sam’s back.

Sam hums in response, dragging her tongue around the nipple and rubbing the other between two calloused fingers. Beth arches into the touch. Sam knows what she needs without asking, lapping and sucking the tip, sending waves of arousal shooting through her. Beth groans loudly, relieved that for once she doesn’t have to keep quiet.

 _We really ou_ _ght to have sex here more often_ , Beth thinks, moaning  as Sam continues to suck at her nipple.

Sam drags her mouth away from Beth’s breast, smirking a little when Beth whimpers.

“Spread your legs. Please.”

She spreads her legs immediately, shivering when Sam drags her fingers near the top of her thighs.

“Thanks for wearing your stretchy yoga pants. Easy access.”

“Well, I wanted to get these off as soon as possible.”

“Wow, that’s a little presumptuous.”

“Nah,” Beth grins. “I know you want me.”

“I do,” Sam sighs. “ _God, I do_.”

And they’re kissing again, moaning into each other’s mouths as Sam presses her fingers between her legs, and Beth groans, feeling pleasure pulse through her despite her girlfriend’s hands still well away from where she needs them to be.

“Off,” Beth whines, pulling at her pants. Sam laughs and kisses her nose, helping her pull the offending item off Beth’s legs. With a devilish wink Sam kisses down Beth’s body, lingering on her breasts and the inside of her hips before kissing her damp underwear. Beth groans, bucking her hips to meet Sam’s mouth as her girlfriend continues to kiss her through the damp fabric. God, they’ve done this so many times but it’s amazing how Sam can still drive her crazy with the simplest of touches. She would almost be embarrassed at how quickly she gets wet except that she knows Sam loves it.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam is kissing back up her body.

“Wait, Sam,” Beth hisses.  “What are you…?”

Ignoring her, Sam pushes aside her underwear, fingers finding her clit and rubbing in small circles as Beth gasps and shudders. Then Sam’s fingers slide lower. She eases two fingers inside her, slick and slow. Beth gasps, grinding down as Sam starts to slowly fuck her. Sam’s free hand goes to grope and tease Beth’s nipple as sparks of pleasure race through her. After a couple of minutes of gentle fucking, Sam presses the heel of her palm against Beth’s clit as she starts to pick up the pace, fucking her harder and with more purpose.

And Beth can feel the tension build between her legs as she raises her hips to meet every thrust. And maybe because she’s been horny for days, or maybe because Sam has a God-given gift for fucking women, she’s on the cusp of orgasm within minutes.

Then almost without warning Sam slows down, lifting her palm away from her clit and easing her fingers out slowly.

“Sam, what the hell?” And she knows she sounds a little aggressive, but there must be a rule in the lesbian sex book that you don’t stop when your girlfriend is about to come. Sam just shrugs, not looking as apologetic as she should be.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. Sam slides her glistening fingers into her mouth, groaning a bit as she licks them clean. Beth does her best not to moan in response. After the stunt Sam pulled, she doesn’t deserve the satisfaction.

“I just didn’t want you to come before I use the strap-on.”

Beth doesn’t think she’s heard Sam correctly.

“What?”

“Uh, the strap-on? That thing we bought a few days ago? I want you nice and wet for me before I put it on.”

“But I…” Beth gapes at her, suddenly feeling completely thrown. This wasn’t the plan at all. “I was supposed to be fucking you.”

“Wait…” Now Sam looks sheepish. “I thought I was going to be using it on you?”

“Oh,” Beth says, looking down at Sam’s duvet. This isn’t how she was planning this afternoon to go at all.

“Beth, I don’t mind,” Sam says. She reaches over and squeezes Beth’s hand. “I just want to do whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Okay…”

“It’s just…” And now Sam is blushing, an adorable red flush rising on her cheeks. “I’ve been thinking about this for days, yeah, and every time I’ve thought about it… I’ve pictured fucking you…”

Beth feels like the air has been sucked from her lungs. God, she’s almost certain Sam isn’t trying to be sexy right now, but _dammit_ , she just is. And now she feels torn. For the days, she’s been thinking about using the strap-on on Sam, but now all she can see is Sam parting Beth’s thighs, all flushed and lovely and she pushes the dildo inside her…

And yeah…that’s not the worst image in the world.

Sam must have picked up Beth’s changed expression, cause suddenly her big green eyes are wide and hopeful.

“Beth, I mean it, we don’t have to…”

“No, I…” Beth clears her throat, feeling suddenly a bit shy. “No, I think I want that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…. yes. Yes, I do. A lot, actually.”

“Okay, fantastic,” Sam kisses her briefly, before leaning back and impatiently helping Beth take her underwear off. “I’ll go put it on.”

“Do you need some help with that? You’re not great with the harness at the gym…”

“Shut up. I’m fine. I …. practiced putting it on last night.”

Beth gapes at Sam’s retreating figure. She’s gone to her bathroom to presumably to go put it on. “You what?”

“You heard me. I wanted to make sure I could do this quickly…”

“Of course you did,” Beth flops down on the bed, sinking down into Sam’s soft mattress. Faintly, she can hear Sam moving around the bathroom, getting ready for her. She’s stripping down, waiting until she’s naked before getting out the strap-on (which they agreed should stay with her, considering how nosy Beth’s siblings are). Beth feels a warm flush creep across her skin as she imagines Sam putting it on. She thinks about her fingers nimbly doing up the straps, adjusting it until the dark harness sat snugly on her hips. And fine, she thinks, the purple dildo will always be a little ridiculous but the eager look on Sam’s face as she’s staring down her, flushed and sweaty as she pumps it in and out more than makes up for it. 

She hears the door creak open. Beth’s heart feels like it’s going to burst from her chest.

“I really love you, you know.”

“You’re going to love me a lot more in a couple of minutes,” Sam teases. She feels the mattress sag as Sam joins her on the bed. Beth closes her eyes, drawing in a ragged breath as Sam parts her thighs, opening her legs out wide. A bit of breeze hits Beth then, right between her things, and with a jolt she realizes she is very, very wet.

“You look so good, Beth. I love it when you’re all spread out for me like this.”

Beth whimpers, feeling herself flushing from the praise. Sam chuckles, low and rich, before softly, slowly, kissing down her thigh. Beth bucks her hips up, desperate, eager for release.

“Fuck,” Beth moans as Sam’s tongue finally flits over her clit. Sam laps at her, pressing her tongue against her hot, slick skin. She squirms as Sam drags her tongue down her folds, then back up to her clit, swirling her tongue around it so delicately. She gets wetter with every stroke of her tongue. Beth feels like she’s on the cusp of breaking, canting her hips up, desperate for Sam to press her mouth down hard and let her have her release. Sam keeps licking, running her tongue up and down, sometimes dipping it inside of her, but while it feels fantastic, she’s starting to ignore her clit and it’s driving her crazy.

“Fuck, Beth,” Sam groans, moving her mouth away. Beth’s eyes fly open. Sam is lying between her legs, licking her lips with a frustrated expression on her face.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just….I could eat you out all day.”

“No, no, not all day. Give it to me now,” Beth whines, threading her fingers in Sam’s hair, trying to push her back down. She’s wet and throbbing and it would only take a few rough strokes of Sam’s tongue for to her come so why won’t Sam just hurry up and do it already?

“I will. I will give it you now,” Sam says, voice hoarse and needy and _God_. How could she forget? They’re really going to do this. Sam’s going to fuck her with a strap-on, and she’s so ready for it,

Sam leans up, away from Beth and that’s when she sees it between her legs. Suddenly, it’s whole lot less ridiculous and whole lot more sexy. Sam reaches into her bedside draw, bringing out a tube of lube. She squirts a liberal amount on her hand. The tube makes an obscene squelching sound and Beth knows they both just got wetter from hearing it.

Sam coats the dildo in a lot of lube – a lot more than is necessary because Beth knows she is wet enough for her.  She feels wet enough for just about anything.

Sam sends her a shaky smile and they both pause for a moment. Her girlfriend cocks her head, her eyes asking Beth one last time if this is okay and Beth nods frantically, thrusting her hips up fruitlessly against the afternoon air.

Sam smirks for a bit, before she frowns, brow furrowed in concentration as she takes the dildo in one hand and guiding it to Beth’s entrance. Beth hisses a bit when it enters her. Sam is taking things slow, moving it in centimeter by centimeter. It’s not that large, not really, but Beth isn’t used to this sensation, so she tries to calm her frantic heart and just relax, letting her body sink into the sheets as she feels the cock pressing inside her. Her nerves tingle as it stretches her, filling her up entirely, inch by inch.

Sam lets out a shaky gasp and Beth realizes the cock is all the way in.

“Fuck, Beth,” Sam croaks, her lovely round face already flushed and sweaty.

“Yeah.”

“Ready for me to…can you take more?”

“Yes, please.” And she means it, she’s growing used to the sensation, feeling so full, and she groans when she feels Sam ease out a bit, then pushes back in, her thrusts drawn out and tender. They move together like this for a few minutes, Beth getting used to the feeling, taking in the full length of the cock. Sam’s eyes are staring at the strap-on, almost in awe, and Beth thinks of how it must look from her girlfriend’s perspective as she watches the shaft enter and exit her, and Beth taking it, taking it all.

Beth almost wants to ask for a bit more. She thinks she can take more, even though Sam’s slow and steady pace feels incredible.

They catch each other’s eyes, and without saying a word, Sam gets it, answers her question before it’s asked. She grabs Beth’s legs, just behind the knee, hitching them up so they rest on Sam’s shoulders. She starts to fuck Beth a little bit harder, thrusting shallowly backwards and forwards. Beth moans as her girlfriend picks up the pace, bucking her hips up slightly, trying to take more of Sam inside her.

“Oh fuck, Beth, you’re being so good,” Sam soothes. “Can you take more? Can you take more for me, Beth?”

Yes,” Beth moans, fingers gripping Sam’s duvet so hard she thinks her knuckles might’ve turned white.

Sam grins down at her as she pulls her hips back then rocks forward again, starting to push deeply inside her with swift, hard thrusts that Beth feels right down to her toes.

Her girlfriend lets go of Beth’s legs, letting them fall back down to the bed. Sam slows down briefly, readjusts, groaning as she twists her hips in a small circle. She’s moaning, eyes filtering shut like she does when something is turning her on. It occurs to Beth that this isn’t just good for _one_ of them. Either the bullet vibrator or the base of the dildo is stimulating Sam’s clit. Or maybe both. Beth groans, thinking about how much hotter this is now that she realizes that this is good for them both.

She cries out a bit in surprise when Sam leans down and licks one of her nipples. Sam grins around it as she keeps fucking her while sloppily running her tongue over her breasts. And it’s so hot, but Beth wants her closer, wants to hear Sam’s moans reverberating in her ears. Beth wraps her arms around Sam’s shoulders, pulling her up. Sam shifts and now they are face to face, so close they can see the sweat building on each other’s brows. Now that Sam is so close to her, she seems to be everywhere, her slick, sweaty skin pushed up against Beth’s as they move slickly together. She moans desperately as Sam starts to fuck her, harder than before.

“You like that?” Sam asks, voice low and throaty. She looks Beth in the eye as she fucks her, pushing the cock in and out. “I can see that you do.”

“Fuck,” Beth whines, her hips meeting every thrust.

“You like that? Tell me you like it.”

“I like it. Fuck, Sam, I fucking love it.”

“Good,” Sam growls. Her face is so close to Beth’s, she can feel her breath, hot on her face. “You know what I fantasied about the last few days? You know what I couldn’t get out of my brain? The thought of fucking you. From behind.”

“Oh Jesus,” Beth moans, feeling herself clenching around the cock.

“Yeah, just like that. In front of the mirror so you can look me in the eye while I do it.”

And fuck if that isn’t the _hottest thing_ Beth has ever heard in her entire life. She thinks of how it would look, Beth on all fours, breasts bouncing with every firm thrust, her girlfriend staring at their reflection as she fucks her roughly from behind.

“Would you like me to do that, babe?” Sam growls. “Maybe I will. Maybe after I have broken you in.”

“Fuck,” Beth moans, and something snaps between them. All inhibitions have dissolved away, the two of them moving together, almost perfectly in sync.

Sam leans back, taking hold of Beth’s legs, pulling them up around her waist, holding onto her hips, using the angle to pound her a little harder. Beth’s lower body is lifted a bit off the bed, and it’s ridiculous, cause no one this tiny should be this strong, but Sam is and it’s so fucking hot. Her girlfriend is really going for it, thrusting as deep and hard as she can and Beth knows she’s going to be sore tomorrow, knows they have probably gone a little hard too soon but right now it feels so fabulous she doesn’t care. She’s so close, hovering on the cusp of an orgasm but the cock alone won’t tip her over the edge.

She tries to finger her clit and she’s so wet she struggles to get any purchase. But even a little pressure is good, as she presses down and roughly strokes her clit.

“Yeah,” Sam groans when she spots what she is doing. “Yeah, touch yourself.”

And it only takes a few more solid thrusts and Beth is coming, hard, clenching and releasing around the dildo, the pleasure so intense it makes her shake and gasp. Sam slows down a bit, but doesn’t stop; helps her ride through her orgasm.

Finally, the pleasure ebbs a way, leaving Beth spent. She flops down on the bed, all sweaty and shaky. She gasps a little when Sam pulls out, a little faster than she would have liked. It’s only then she realizes truly how wet she is and how she’s probably going to be a tiny bit sore tomorrow. But oh my God, it’s totally worth it.

Somewhere in the background she hears Sam cursing, fumbling to get the strap-on off. Of course, she needs to reciprocate. She knows her girlfriend got almost as much out of that as she did, and will be desperate to come. And Beth adores making love to Sam, feeling her tongue sliding through her wet folds while she fucks her with her fingers but honestly, she hopes Sam will forgive her if she takes a couple of minutes to recover because she is _spent._

Suddenly her girlfriend joins her on the bed, and before she can say anything, Sam straddles her face and pushes her soaking pussy right in Beth’s mouth.

She makes a muffled sound of surprise before relaxing and settling into her work. She grabs Sam’s ass as her girlfriend grinds down on her face. She laps at her clit, hearing Sam groaning above her.

It only takes a few rough strokes of her tongue before Sam comes, shaking and crying out, legs clenching the sides of her face.

As soon as she finishes she lifts her leg off, letting Beth breathe easier. Beth licks at her (very wet) face as Sam settles next to her. Now she’s come Sam looks tired, and she comes willing as Beth pulls her close, going pliant in her arms.

“That…. wasn’t awful.”

“Understatement of the year, Beth,” Sam says, placing a few soft kisses on her neck. Now that Sam is curled up against her, Beth feels drowsy. She wonders if that’s normal after you’ve been fucked very hard by a large phallic object.

“This is so lovely,” Sam sighs. She squeezes Beth, pushing herself as close to her possible. “Want to watch some Netflix? We have the house to ourselves for another couple of hours.”

Beth yawns. “Don’t know if I could get through an episode of anything. I feel so tired all of a sudden.”

“What? You’re tired?” Sam teases. “I seem to recall you weren’t the one doing all the fucking.”

“I was supposed to,” Beth mumbles, feeling awfully drowsy. “I wanted to show I could fuck you better than them.”

“What?”

Sam’s tone jolts Beth awake. Her girlfriend is half-sitting up, staring down at her with a suspicious look on her face.

“Nothing. It’s no big deal.”

“What? No, Beth,” Sam snaps, grabbing at her arm and forcing her to catch her eye. “Fuck me better than who?”

“You know,” Beth mutters, squirming a bit under Sam’s very intense gaze.

“I don’t know.”

“Those guys…those…” Beth swallows thickly. “Your ex-boyfriends.”

“What?” If Sam’s tone is any indication, Beth has just fucked up.

“Sorry, I just…”

“So, this whole thing… you wanted to do this… so you could enter into some dick-measuring contest with two people I don’t even think about any more?”

“No,” Beth huffs, sitting up. She isn’t going to let Sam just throw baseless assertions around. “I just…”

“Because that is fucking ridiculous.”

“No, okay, Jesus. I’m the first girl you’ve ever dated and I was worried you… maybe felt like you were missing out on something. That those stupid boys could give you something I couldn’t. And I didn’t want you to feel like you were missing out on something.”

“Beth, where did this even come from? I don’t care what’s between someone’s legs.”

“I just…” Beth sighs. She feels like this conversation is getting away from her, like it’s spiraling out of control. “I just want to be enough for you.”

“Beth,” and she can’t help but let out a relieved breath when the anger goes out of Sam’s voice. “Beth, you’re more than enough. Being bi isn’t about who you sleep with, or it isn’t for me, at least. It’s who you love. And I haven’t ever loved anyone else. It’s not even close. None of those guys…. none of the _people_ I’ve had crushes on…none of them meant a fraction of what you do to me.”

“Oh,” Beth says, feeling flushed and a little sheepish.

“And,” Sam continues, “Bryce was nice enough, and I don’t regret him being my first, at all, and you know the only reason why I even looked at Derrick was because I was trying, and failing, not to fall in love with you. And you know _, you know,_ why I resisted, why I tried not to love you. And it had _nothing_ to do with my sexuality.”

Of course, she knew. Beth struggled with the same thing. They both were painfully aware of the situation. Sometimes she’d see Sam looking at her, with open longing in her eyes, when she was out with Derrick. It got worse when she dumped him. It didn’t help Sam was constantly over for sleepovers. Sam was firmly in her universe. She couldn’t ignore her, or ignore the burgeoning heat between them.

But Sam was Hannah’s close friend. Best friend. Sam was Hannah’s. It was just the way it was. It felt like a betrayal, and honestly, she didn’t want to upset her sister who she loved more than the earth itself. It’s just that she loved Sam too. She loved her for so long, and the more she struggled against, the deeper the feelings would run. Sam was the same. Sam understood it. Understood them.

“I know, and I love you too. I just… I’m sorry. I just… I don’t want you to regret being with me, or feel, even if it’s a tiny part, that you’re going without…”

“Beth, you are the dumbest smart kid I have ever met,” Sam laughs fondly, leaning over and holding Beth’s hand. “You remember five minutes ago? When we were fucking? Did it seem like I was missing out on something?”

“Well, no.”

“Exactly. You’re more than enough, silly. I love making love to you. It’s by far the hottest it’s been with anyone.” Sam smirks. “Especially when you’re being a good girl.”

“Sam!” Beth yelps, feeling a flush creeping up her neck.

“What?” Sam grins, waggling her eyebrows. She leans in close.

“And if you’re still being a good girl for me, maybe you can come over tomorrow and I can fuck you again.”

Beth whimpers, feeling a hint of arousal beginning to bloom.

“Except, how about the next time we use the strap-on, you don’t try and compare yourself to people I have literally not even thought about for years.”

“Okay,” Beth says, feeling well and truly sheepish. Now that the adrenalin has left her she’s feeling sleepier than ever. She yawns, smirking when Sam yawns, too.

“Maybe we should try watching something. Something light.”

“Okay,” Sam says, grinning even wider when Beth settles in her arms.

“Love you, Beth.”

“Love you too, Sam.”

Beth snuggles into her girlfriend, smiling a bit as Sam wraps her arms around Beth and pulls her close as they wile the rest of the afternoon away.

Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was porny. Also, Beth really is the dumbest smart kid in the world.
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend, who not only didn't judge me when I told her I was writing this, but happily agreed to beta it for me. Thank you for making my porn grammatically correct and just generally indulging my silly passions. Love you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. If you enjoyed it, please let me know (#cough# comment #cough#)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
